They Said He Could Never Love
by luckyoufelix
Summary: Voldemort doesn't know how to love. Everyone knows that.What if one Death Eater changes everything? Takes place after the trio escape Malfoy Manor and through the Battle.
1. Ridculous

One cold, rainy April night, the Death Eaters gathered at Malfoy Manor to assess all the information they had acquired thus far. Voldemort eyed all of his followers and sneered as his eyes landed on Snape.

"Any news, Severus? Seeing as you're the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I trust you have news," said Voldemort as Nagini slid around his neck menacingly.

Snape shook his head slowly, "I apologize greatly, my Lord, but I haven't any news, at least concerning the boy. I do have news, if it is appropriate, concerning abolishment of Muggleborns at Hogwarts."

Voldemort scowled, "No I do not care for that. I wanted to hear if the boy had attempted, by any means, had tried to enter Hogwarts. But of course, I have wonderful Death Eaters that will warn me about that as soon as it happens? Just like when the boy was captured here?" He laughed, his cold voice echoing through the room.

The Death Eaters nervously looked around at each other and joined in on the laughter. When the room was filled with raucous laughter, Voldemort bellowed, "SILENCE!" All the laughing ceased at once.

"You disgust me. All of you! Laughing? When the boy was in our clutches just a few days ago? You let him go? I have punished you already and I am merciful, so we shall not speak of it again!" Voldemort stroked Nagini and rose out of his chair. He walked past Snape, whose face was expressionless. Nagini hissed as Voldemort passed more Death Eaters, who were trembling fearfully.

"We must succeed in killing the boy. He cannot defeat me once more. I have come in possession of what I've been looking for. Yes, my Death Eaters, I have come in possession of the Elder Wand. The wand that can never fail to defeat the opponent," Voldemort said as he passed by Bellatrix, who bowed her head. He took his seat once more and let Nagini slide onto the table.

"My Lord? I'd like to volunteer to find the boy. I promise I will not disappoint. I will swear to it, if I must," Bellatrix spoke. Voldemort shook his head no. "I'm sure you would not, Bella. But I must not put this task into the hands of a single Death Eater. I, as I have said before, cannot fail this time," he answered.

"Is there, perhaps, something I can do? Anything that might require my services, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked hopefully. Voldemort looked straight into her eyes and saw longing, as if she wanted to never leave his side. He wanted to laugh at her stupidity. She actually believed that he could love her? "No, Bellatrix, I do not need you."


	2. Preposterous

"You should be proud the Dark Lord has chosen your home to congregate in. if it was me I would be honored," said Bellatrix simply as she waved her wand to kill a spider. Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Lucius were cleaning up Malfoy Manor for they had been informed the Dark Lord would be coming that night. Lucius Malfoy shook his head.

"You have misunderstood me, Bellatrix, I am very much honored. More than you could ever know. I was just saying that it may be nice if once in a while the Dark Lord, perhaps, warned us that…" his voice quieted.

"How dare you speak that way of the Dark Lord? He can't be nice! He is the Lord of All Evil, the only person who can get rid of all Muggles and filthy Mudbloods! The only person who can give us hope that we can one day live in a world without DIRTY BLOOD!" she exclaimed.

"Lucius understands your dedication to the Dark Lord, Bella. He does. He will not question the Dark Lord's motives, will you dear?" Narcissa hissed in order to calm Bellatrix down.

"Alright then," he murmured looking at Bellatrix oddly. Bellatrix smiled and progressed in killing the spiders.

"My Lord I had no knowledge! I swear to it on my life!" Bellatrix sobbed, dropping to her knees at Voldemort's feet. "Then explain to me why your vault at Gringott's was broken into by three teenagers? WHY WAS IT BROKEN IN TO? BELLATRIX SPEAK TO ME!" he commanded and used the Imperius Curse to make her rise.

"My Lord, I would never let this happen! I swear! It was a horrible incident that shall be avenged! My Lord I beg your forgiveness!" she cried even harder. She looked into his eyes and again he saw the love that wasn't reflected in his own. She looked away nervously.

"You disgust me. But I shall let you go. You are one of my most faithful servants so I shall let you go in peace. If this happens again…!" Voldemort warned. "Oh thank you, My Lord. I swear I will never let anything happen again! Thank you!" she cried with joy.

"Now be off. Summon Lucius. I shall interrogate him next," he sneered. Bellatrix nodded and hurried out of the room. He couldn't understand it. Why did he let her go? She was very faithful but he should've done worse than leave her with just a weak warning. Was he, Lord Voldemort, experiencing the unspeakable feeling? Voldemort shook his head. Preposterous.


	3. Why

"My Lord? I- Is it alright if I give you something? Perhaps for luck? If when you find the boy?" Bellatrix asked reentering the room after all the suspected Death Eaters had been questioned. Voldemort was looking out a window at the rainy sky. He turned slowly and looked at her unimpressed.

"Bellatrix, I have the Elder Wand. I do not need any _luck_ or well-wishing. Honestly do you think I, Lord Voldemort," she flinched as he spoke his name, "need any luck? I am immortal and the most powerful wizard of all time. Why would I need anything as stupid as a blessing?" he asked. She bowed her head ashamed.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but I just thought it would be considerate if I gave you this-,"

"Very well. What is it?" he cut in, rather annoyed. She held out a single red carnation to him and peeked up at his face. "A flower, my Lord," she whispered. He looked at her suspiciously, to see if she was joking, and burst out laughing at her.

"Bellatrix, I must say I am amused. I'd never thought anyone like you could offer me a stupid flower. 'Perhaps for luck?'" he mimicked. He laughed once more. Bellatrix's eyes filled with tears. "I apologize, my Lord, I-I am sorry. I-," her voice cracked and she fled the room, dropping the carnation.

Voldemort stopped laughing for he felt guilty. Why? Was it for _her_? It couldn't be. She was merely a Death Eater. Nothing more. Why did she cry? Why did he care?

His eyes spotted the flower on the floor and he picked it up gingerly, as if it were revolting. It was bright and lively. Stupid flower. It meant nothing to him. But why did he put the flower in the pocket of his robes if he didn't care for it? Why did he make sure the flower wouldn't fall out if it was stupid? Why did he, Lord Voldemort, feel a thumping in his chest when he thought about the person that had given it to him?


	4. The Shrieking Shack

The boy was at Hogwarts. His head filled with excitement. He was going to kill Harry Potter once and for all. He had to make sure, though, that nothing happened to his other Horcruxes. The boy had already destroyed too many. He grinned wickedly and flew away from the cave where the locket used to be hidden.

The Battle was happening full blast while Voldemort walked around the Shrieking Shack thinking deeply of a way to catch Harry Potter. He frowned as thoughts of Bellatrix entered his head and he felt guilty. She hadn't spoken to him since the carnation incident and he hadn't attempted to.

Why did he care? He was, Lord Voldemort, love mean nothing to him. Wait, love? No, love was a forbidden topic. He had to speak to her, just to get the nagging thoughts out of his head.

Voldemort sneaked outside and spotted Wormtail cowering in a corner as spells darted near him. He crept through the shadows and snatched Wormtail, making sure no one saw him, and dragged him back to the Shrieking Shack.

"Wormtail, you worthless fool, come forth!" he sneered. Wormtail nodded nervously and stood up, "Yes, m-my Lord. T-thank you for s-saving me!"

"Silence! Wormtail I need you to get Bellatrix. I must speak to her. If she is fighting anyone, just kill them off and _hurry_, Wormtail," Voldemort ordered. Wormtail obediently rushed out of the Shack.

He was going to tell her he was sorry? No, no, he couldn't. Voldemort was never sorry. Merciful, yes, but not sorry. Nagini circled around him in his bubble.

"Nagini, I will never love anyone, right?" Voldemort he hissed to the snake hopelessly. What was he doing? Talking to a snake? Why had he downgraded his dignity? Surely the snake would understand him, but why speak to it? "Noooooo. Myyy Looorrrddd. Loovvvee hasssss ccccome toooo youuuu," Nagini answered.

Voldemort stared at it with deep loathing. The stupid reptile. The door of the Shrieking Shack burst open and he saw Bellatrix enter looking flustered. "My Lord, Wormtail said you wanted to see me?"

It was now or never. "Yes, I did." Bellatrix looked at him curiously. He simply took out the red carnation and said, "I don't want anyone, especially you, to take this the wrong way, but I really do appreciate this flower."

"My Lord?" she grinned as happy tears flooded her eyes, "Do you mean it?"

"Bella, if I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it. Now off with you," he replied a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She nodded and fled the room, practically jumping for joy.

Voldemort tucked the flower in his robes and stood up ready to proceed with his search for Harry Potter. He couldn't help it, though, the happiness that surged through him as he imagined Bellatrix's face. Why did he feel this way? Why did he think of her like this? Why did he still have the flower? Why did he think Nagini was right? When was all of this going to end?


	5. Death

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this in a really long time and I apologize for that. This is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

He'd killed Harry Potter, the Battle was over. His head pounded with excitement as shot spells at the three people whom he was fighting. He laughed as Slughorn doubled over in pain.

"Lost your touch, eh, Old Sluggy?" Voldemort jeered. Slughorn straightened and aimed a spell at him. McGonagall and Kingsley snorted in disgust and became fiercer with their choice of curses.

Voldemort lazily flicked his wand to repel them and his thoughts started wandering to Bellatrix. Where was she? His eyes searched around and he spotted her fighting the boy's friends. She seemed to be winning, so he did not worry.

Why did he care? If he lost a Death Eater why did it matter to him? He'd won, hadn't he? He could round up some more followers, whether they were willing or not. So, why did he care if he lost _one_ Death Eater? She was no more special to him than Yaxley. So, why did he fear something would happen to her?

The mother of Harry Potter's friends stepped in front of Bellatrix and started battling her. The woman was yelling at her angrily. If he hadn't had three opponents, he would've dashed over and slit the woman's throat. Bellatrix was laughing. He'd come to love that laugh. Wait, _love_? He mentally shook himself and banished the thought out of his head, focusing back on the teachers.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of light hit Bella. He noticed her eyes bulge and she finally collapsed on to the ground, dead. Voldemort didn't know what he was doing, but unexpectedly screamed, surprising himself. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead.

Sparks flew from his wand and Kingsley, McGonagall, and Slughorn were blasted backwards. She was going to be avenged. He furiously directed his wand at the pudgy, old woman that'd murdered Bellatrix. Then, someone produced a Shield Charm and the source of it was none other than Harry Potter himself, alive again.

"_Avada Kedavra!"*_

"_Expelliarmus!"_*

There was a loud bang as their spells collided but Voldemort didn't really pay attention. His mind was aching to see Bellatrix's face, to see her smile, as her master successfully battled the Boy Who Lived. To see her joyful expression when Harry Potter dropped dead by Voldemort's own wandwork. Yet, her body was buried in between the feet of the crowd that was nervously watching.

It happened almost immediately. His wand flew out of his hand and landed in the boy's. His own curse hit him in the chest. The last thing he was conscious of was clutching the carnation in his pocket which had died along with her. Her. Bellatrix Lestrange, his faithful servant. The only person whom Lord Voldemort had ever loved.

A/N: I hope you liked it! *Asterisks indicate J.K. Rowling's words, which I do not own! Review! Review!


End file.
